James Montaine
James Montaine James Montaine is the Interim president of the Republic of Idaho, formally the governor of Idaho and former veteran of Operation Iraqi Freedom. Biography Montaine is mentioned in Chapter 1, signing the bill to nullify the Federal ID Card Act. He is first introduced in Chapter 3, meeting the soldiers involved in the Boise shooting. Montaine wanted to know why Wright and McFee joined at a young age. He then orders the whole incident classified. In Chapter 4, Montaine delivers a live address saying that he will not punish the Guardsmen for following a lawful order. He spoke to President Rodriguez Saturday morning that he won't provide the Guardsmen's identities. In Chapter 5, Montaine created an employment initiative known as the Idaho Civilian Corps, an unarmed supplement to the Idaho National Guard. In Chapter 6, Rodriguez orders Gov. James Montaine to enforce the Federal ID card law, and release the names of the soldiers involved in the Boise shooting. When Montaine refuses, Rodriguez places him under arrest and sends two copters to take him into custody. The attempt fails, and Montaine invokes Article 14, Section 6 of the Constitution of the state of Idaho, which states: No armed police force, or detective agency, or armed body of men, shall ever be brought into this state for the suppression of domestic violence except upon the application of the legislature, or the executive, when the legislature can not be convened. The president then secretly send FBI agents into Idaho to find the shooters. The FBI managed to arrest Specialist Tony Stein and moved him to a detention faculty in D.C., but they failed to arrest Daniel Wright, when Idaho law enforcement, lead by Sheriff Nathan Crow, arrive and arrested the FBI agents. Montaine addressed the country that neither his refusal to release the names of the soldiers involved in the Boise shooting nor signing the bill to nullify the Federal ID Card Act equal to Idaho seceding from the Union. Later, Montaine receives word that some of the Idaho National Guardsmen just got words that they're to report to active duty service at Fairchild Air Base to serve a period of 730 days, and only then will President Rodriguez give them a full pardon. He gives the Guardsmen three choices: 1. They will report to federal duty under the president's order 2. If they are too conflict with the decision, they can hand in their equipment, resign from the National Guard and live normal lives again. 3. If they truly believe in freedom, they should support the governor and state legislature by saying NO the president, the federal government, and the government's unconstitutional spy card act. After Montaine's defiant speech, Rodriguez cuts off all federal financial aid in Idaho and orders the United States Army to create a blockade around Idaho, preventing anyone to enter the state. He then cancels all flights into the state as well. During the first four weeks into the blockade, Rodriguez and Montaine has been working out a compromise, along with the Federal ID Card Act. But, after Danny shot Staff Sergeant Kirklin to death while trying to get his mother home, Rodriguez demanded that PFC Wright must be held accountable for the shooting in order to honor Spec. Barlon and Staff Sergeant Kirklin's wife and two children. Montaine was furious at Danny for his border run, but still protected him. Montaine also survived the recall vote. Burning Nation Montaine will become the president of the newly formed Republic of Idaho and invoke Article XIV Section 1 which reads: ''All able-bodied male persons, residents of this state, between the ages of eighteen and forty-five years, shall be enrolled in the militia, and perform such military duty as may be required by law; but no person having conscientious scruples against bearing arms, shall be compelled to perform such duty in time of peace. Every person claiming such exemption from service, shall, in lieu thereof, pay into the school fund of the county of which he may be a resident, an equivalent in money, the amount and manner of payment to be fixed by law. ''